


Mixed Intentions

by Unfastened_Synapses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Winchester died with the Molotov, Comfort, Destiel (mentioned), M/M, Memory Loss, Michael Being A Dick, Michael is a masochistic asshole, Not even close to being canon after swan song ends, One Shot, Samifer - Freeform, Sex (Implied), Swan Song compliant, and not in the good way, cage fic, hallucination Michael, leaving the cage only to re-enter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfastened_Synapses/pseuds/Unfastened_Synapses
Summary: "When he jumped head first into hell, taking the universe's oldest two archangels with him, Sam Winchester was positive he was doing the right thing for once."Depiction of what could have happened while in the cage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes okay so this is the first thing I've posted here but I also handed this in as an English project and got an A+ so I'm having mixed feelings about how much this SUCKS

       When he jumped head first into hell, taking the universe's oldest two archangels with him, Sam Winchester was positive he was doing the right thing for once. Even though Lucifer regained control of his vessel almost immediately, they had missed their chance once they hit the ground of the cage. Sam felt every bone in his body shatter, causing him to fall unconscious. 

\--

    The first few ghastly months of adjusting to life in hell was jarring. every morning Michael woke in a fit of rage, proceeding to slash Lucifer repeatedly with his angel blade for hours, then move on to Sam, always disguised as Lucifer, for reasons for which he won't understand until later. every day he tried to scramble away to safety beyond the confines of the cage however, to no avail, he was always caught by Michael. no matter how fast he tried to escape. Sam was tortured for hours upon hours at a time with no safety until the fated day where Michael's anger waned into paranoia and the voices of hell let themselves crawl into his mind and corrupt the very filaments of his grace. he allowed the silence of heaven in his mind to overtake him in the absence of all it's glory. 

 

     Although Sam's soul had dimmed a great amount, the light had not gone out. He was strong and he sure wasn't giving up yet. Keeping himself estranged from Lucifer's alleged promises was the way that he kept sane.It took him six and a half days to accept Lucifer's offer of healing. And that was mostly because they stayed their distance and initiated no contact. Allowing Sam to have full control of his surroundings.

 

     As mights grew peaceful in the cage, the two prisoners grew close, at first, initiating conversations from opposite ends of the cage, careful to ignore the slowly rocking figure of Michael in the corner. As they grew thick as thieves, Lucifer and Sam leaned on each other and found solace in one another. They relished in Sam's tales from earth, from mundane life at stanford to hunting as both a kid and adult, And Sam was comforted by his cellmate's impeccable mannerisms. 

 

     Lucifer began to heal Sam from the inside out, Acting as the antivenom in the shadow of their brother's outrage. Sam began to feel at peace with his life. He felt safe at last. The two prisoners of someone else's war grew closer, both romantically as well as sexually until the day when Lucifer woke up to find Sam's soul lying on the cold ground without his body to keep him safe.

\---

     The excruciating pain of having one's soul ripped from your body was potentially at the zenith of the hypothetical pain scale. it seemed to take hours to finally be seperated, and when the task was completed, Lucifer cursed Castiel for causing them such detrimental pain. However it only took a few months earth time for death to enter the cage for the first time in eons, sadly not carrying the body of sam winchester, giving off the notion that sam would be returning to the living and abandoning his lover. Although Sam didn't say goodbye, he said until next time to his angel. For deep down inside, Sam knew that he would see his lover again.

 

\--

 

    He woke up in a motel room. Pale blue walls and a stained grey carpet; partially sams blood, and partially beer and broken glass from when Dean thought Sam was dead.

Head spinning as if he'd been asleep for a century, He stood up, and carefully walked to the ensuite kitchenette which was adjoined to the south wall of the motel to hopefully find Dean.

     Asking what happened; Dean explained that after sam had said yes, Lucifer had gone ahead with the final battle, only to have sam take over at the last moment and jump into the cage, taking the four of them to hell where earth would be safe. 

     However sam already knew this. He was aware of what had happened after he left the cage also. Although he couldn't fathom why he hurt so much after just taking a short nap. And Dean certainly wasn't going to tell him that his boyfriend's stealth mission to retrieve him didn't go very well at all and that he was living without a soul for months at a time. 

 

     Sam could remember basic snippets of his time with the Devil, the pain and suffering mostly. However as Dean had mentioned later, when death brought him back, he had to put up a protective wall inside his mind to keep him safe from the horrors of the cage, for they were too intense for the human body to comprehend but he kept scratching. And feelings kept flooding through, first it was the sensation of falling and mortal doom and then it was the feeling of being empty.

 

    The doctors said he had chronic depression and insomnia. It was most likely the constant suicidal ideation and the delayed reactions. As well as the blank stares and lack of hunts recently. Dean said it was until his brother had recovered, but he knew better.

     Something had gone wrong during the time that he couldn't remember, something bad enough that Dean was showing feelings and compassion. So he kept scratching

 

When Sam called upon death to tell him what was going on, because nothing was coming out of his brother for the time being, he looked remorseful and fond, as if he was remembering a loved one but refused to speak, as it was or his story to tell. it was unsettling to say the least.

 

When Dean finally admitted that there was something seriously wrong with his brother, he visited every sham and charleton in the country with no accountable results.  
Dean was about ready to give up when the hallucinations began to haunt Sam's vision instead of solely in his mind. 

 

However the hallucinations weren't Lucifer, they were Michael. A part of Sam was pleased that Lucifer wasn't the sadistic bastard everyone thought they were, but he longed for the reason why his soul felt so damaged. during his sleep, his mind now acted as a liaison between himself and Lucifer through the cage walls, as a result of the short yet profoundness of the th time they we're connected in one vessel.  
it wasn't enough for Sam to solely speak with his soulmate (M.F.E.O. Literally) Sam had to have a sense of physicality with them. 

 

Sam wrote out a letter to his brother, and one to Castiel, the first depicted why he was doing what he did and to not look for him as he did not want to be found  
Whereas the latter contained the location of his retaliation, and a promise to never speak of where he was going.

 

One hour and sixteen minutes later, Dean was awoken from a fitful sleep to a gunshot. And soon after, Sam Winchester curled into the wings of the Devil himself and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
